Pandora Academy
by x3-Rhapsody
Summary: Gil joins a new school- the Pandora Academy! Rated M for safety first but eventual lemon i hope. Please review :DD  Officially on HIATUS :D
1. A new roommate

Ellos :D This is my first fanfic and i wanted to do this after i saw one of the omakes! This is not a one-shot but I might take a vey long time to upload. The minus points of being a secondary school student. Sigh.

Disclaimers- x3-Rahpsody does not own Pandora hearts or any other characters other than Mizura (My OC!!! :DDD). Yep. Mini-spoilers cause there were too little students in the middle school section...

I might make Mizura's Character profile soon :D

* * *

"Gilbert Nightray?"

The boy stood up from the sofa and walked to the front desk.

"You're in section B room 11. " the lady behind the registration counter tossed a room key towards him carelessly. Gilbert caught it and headed towards his dorm. His parents had sent him to a new school –Pandora Academy. They were too busy to take care of him and his brother, Vincent so they enrolled him into this academy. It was rumored that Pandora Academy was for children whose parents had abandoned them. Gilbert didn't care much anyway. He was never that attached to his parents.

Gilbert walked around the gray painted hallways. There was the black furred cat there. Gilbert froze as the cat approached him. He always had a phobia of cats. He thought that they were just plain scary. He walked around it cautiously and ran away as fast as he could.

He raced down the hallways skidded around the corner and then suddenly…

"BAM!!!"

"Owww…"a blonde said rubbing his head in pain.

"S-s-s-sorry…" Gilbert stuttered as he rushed to get up and ended up falling down again. The blonde stood up and offered him a hand

"Thanks." Gilbert said quietly as he stood up with the blonde's help. The mysterious blonde smiled at him as he helped him up. He had a pair of startling emerald eyes. Gilbert blushed as he turned to face the boy.

**Oz's Point Of View**

Oz examined the new boy whom just knocked into him. He had blackish wavy hair and golden eyes. He felt that the boy was very interesting. _"Maybe he's my new roommate." _Oz thought and smiled at him.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, sempai, I was wondering if you could show me the B section dorms?" the boy said, still blushing.

_"Did the boy just call him Sempai? And what was with the blushing?" _Oz thought in his mind.

"Ahh… no problem and by the way my name is Oz. Oz Bezarius. Since you're in the B section, we're classmates. You can call me Oz-kun though." Oz said, leading the way.

Oz had lead him down the hallway, a right turn, another right turn and then a left turn. Gilbert was greeted by a pair of large oak doors . Oz swung the doors open, revealing a black hallway with dim lights everywhere. Gilbert gasped as he looked around, the hallway was both sinister and beautiful at the same time. There were no windows but little lights on walls illuminated the hallway. On the left hand side of the room was another two door. Oz pointed out the door as they went by.

"Alice and Sharon's room." Oz introduced.

Gilbert nodded in fascination as they continued to walk.

"Echo and Mizura's room." Oz said as they passed by the second one.

"And this is my room." Oz stopped at the last door with a number 11 on the top. Oz smiled at Gilbert.

"Hey, we're roommates." Gilbert commented in surprise. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He flicked on the lights and walked in. Gilbert saw that there was a bunk bed, the top one was messily arranged and the bottom one had its sheets folded at the very end of it. He put his bag on the bottom bed and sat on it, looking around. There were two desks; one was cluttered with pens and pencils, while the other was bare except for a lamp.

"So how do you like the Academy?" Oz walked into the room and sat on the table.

"I-i-it's nice, I guess." Gilbert said as he glanced around the room.

"Well, dinner is going to start soon. I'll wait for you outside while you pack." Oz said with a tiny blush.

**Oz's Point Of View**

_"Why? Why did my heart suddenly pound like that?" _Oz thought as he quickly shut the door behind him.

He liked Gilbert. He liked the way he blushed, the way he apologized for everything.

_"No. I think I'm just a little too excited by having a new roommate."_ Oz muttered to himself.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

"Hey Oz-kun. I'm done packing. Let's go, I haven't eaten anything since lunch." Gilbert smiled to Oz.

He liked Oz. He liked the way Oz talked, the way he seemed to be so sure of everything.

_"Maybe I'm going to like this school." _Gilbert thought silently.

* * *

Heyo! Is it okay? Please review!

I'm sooo happy! *Hugs Gil and Oz*

They're just soo cute xDDD


	2. Dinner

Hello fangirls/boys :D Btw, if you haven't notice, Gil and Oz are both fifteen in this fic. I guess Gil will look the same as he did when he was young. And, today, chibi Gil will have the honours of saying the disclaimers!

Gil: W-w-what?

x3-Rhapsody: Oh come on Gil. Please~~~~~~~~~~~~:3 If not Oz will get Dinah here .(evil laughter)

Oz: Heheheh (Gets the cat here)

Dinah: Miaooo~~

Gil: EEEEEP!!!!!!!Oh okay... *blushes* x3-Rahpsody does not own Pandora hearts or any other characters other than Mizura.

x3-Rhapsody: Thanks Gil. That wasn't so hard right? *Hugs Oz and Gil and gives everyone free cookies*

Yay! Cookies :D

* * *

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

Gilbert followed Oz through the hallways of the academy. Gilbert sighed, how could anyone find there way around this place? It was so confusing to get out of this place. He had to make a right turn, walk straight until the second left corridor, turn into there, turn left again at the next corner.

_"Oh, wait. Am I supposed to turn right?"_ Gilbert thought, very confused by the turns he had to make to find his way out. He was happy he had run into Oz, or else he would still be trying to hunt down his room. They finally came to yet another pair of doors, this one had a sign above it which read 'Cafeteria'. He followed Oz into the vast room which held a few tables and some children. Oz led him to a table where there were four children sitting at the table and a mysterious looking young man with silver hair.

"Gil-kun, these are your middle school classmates. That man over there is Break-sensei. He teaches us science and mathematics." Oz sat down and patted for Gilbert to sit next to him. Gilbert sat down next to the blonde and gave a faint smile to the others. There were two girls who looked like twins, sharing a manga and another girl was sipping tea. There was another girl wolfing down a huge plate of meat and their sensei was eating a lollipop.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert Nightray."

"My, my Oz-kun. It's really been a long time since we had a boy joining us for meals." Break smirked at Gilbert as he observed him with his eerie looking eye. Gilbert felt a shiver go up his spine as that man said that.

"Oz-kun, you've never been so friendly to anyone since "the accident"! You even took two months before you even spoke a word to us when you first came to the academy." Sharon exclaimed.

Oz shrugged at Sharon. He hadn't realised that he had actually been nice to Gil.

The talk was interrupted when the Gilbert spoke.

"What accident?"

"Is it okay if I told him Oz?"

"It's okay." Oz said, his expression falling as he recalled the "accident".

_**Flashback**_

_"Papa… I don't want to go to the Academy."_

_"It's okay. You'll make new friends there. Now, be a good boy and stay here."_

_"I don't want to. I want to stay with Eda and Dinah and you father. Why do you hate me so much? You always have time to play with Eda but never with me."_

_"You're filthy. You shouldn't even exist in this world! Your sin is your very existance!" Oz's father shouted venomously and stepped into the carriage, riding away from the Academy._

---End Of Flashback---

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

"I'm so sorry Oz-kun. I should never have asked you that." Gilbert fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as he glanced at Oz.

He was quite confused. Oz looked so happy, so confident all the time that he didn't even expect something like that to happen to him.

"It's okay Gilbert. No need to apologize." Oz gave Gilbert a tiny smile.

"Hn. At least you know where you came from. I didn't even know why I ended up in this academy. I don't even know who my parents were." Alice and took a bite out of her chicken. She haad gone to refill her plate and it was piled up with more meat. A tiny mountain of bones formed beside her plate.

**Oz's Point Of View**

"Oh, Gilbert you must be starving. I almost forgot that you haven't had lunch yet." Oz commented.

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back." Gilbert left the table to the self-service area of the cafeteria.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

_"That girl sure is weird." _Gilbert thought as he walked towards the self-service area and grabbed a plate of fish and chips.

After dinner, 8.30 p.m

Gilbert followed the rest of his classmates, trying to memorise the way to the dorms as he walked. He felt extremely full as he had finished the entire plate of fish and chips. Usually, he wouldn't eat this much.

_"Break-sensei is really weird." _Gilbert thought as they walked. After dinner, Break had said goodbye to them and disappeared under the table after a few seconds.

They finally reached the big oak door again. When the doors were opened, the sight of the dark hall way enchanted Gilbert once again. He looked around for his room. Mizura, Sharon and Echo had said good night before disappearing into their rooms, doors closing behind them. Alice had to go to the bathroom first so he and Oz went back to their dorms. Gilbert stopped at the last door, his door. He pulled out his room key, and unlocked it. Oz went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

_"Oz-kun is awfully quiet. I really shouldn't have asked about the accident. Today was fun though. I really like this school." _Gilbert thought. He sat on the bunk bed and smiled to himself. Life at home wasn't as fun as it was in this school.

* * *

Yay! Second fanfic!!!:D My hands are bleeding from so much typing though T______________T

Sorry I didn't introduce much on Mizura and Echo though. And that's right. You guessed it. Mizura is Echo's twin.

Echo is really adorable though~ x3


	3. Bedtime and Ice cream

Woots! I'm on a roll people! Must have been the ice-cream overdose this afternoon.

Oz: Can I have some?

x3-Rhapsody: Of course, but please say the disclaimers first!!! ^_________^

Oz: x3-Rahpsody does not own Pandora hearts or any other characters other than Mizura.

x3-Rhapsody: Thanks Oz. Here's your ice-cream.

****

**

* * *

**

**Oz's Point Of View**

_"Sharon-chan maybe right. I should forget about my dad. He's a jerk. I'll just accept it. All of it." _Oz muttered furiously in his head and brushed his teeth harder. He spat the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

"Hey, Oz-kun, what lessons are we having tomorrow?" Gilbert said drowsily. _"Must have been all the food," _he thought.

"You sure are lucky to have arrived during the summer vacations. We'll be having a field trip to the beach tomorrow." Oz replied excitedly.

"Really? I've never been to one before though. Argh, what do we have to bring Oz?"

"Bring along your lunchbox and your swimming stuff. Oh, wear an old T-shirt and pants. You wouldn't want to ruin your clothes. Wake up at 7 am okay, don't want to be late. Oh well, it's getting late, I'm going to sleep first."

With that, the blonde climbed the ladder and disappeared onto the top bunk. Gilbert took his toothbrush to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

_"Oz-kun seems fine now. I hope he'll feel better tomorrow."_ Gilbert thought while brushing his teeth. He turned out the lights and made his way to the bottom bunk in the dark. He pulled the covered over his head. Soon, he fell asleep.

**Oz's Point Of View**

Oz laid wide awake in his bed. He could here the Gil's soft breathing coming from below his bunk. Oz stared up at the blank wall above his bed. He was thinking why he had been so friendly to someone he didn't even know that well. He had never done that before… ever since that "accident" _"Argh, Oz, control yourself! Stop thinking about that stupid jerk!" _Oz thought. Soon, he fell into a fitful slumber.

The next day – 6.30 am

Oz woke up to the annoying ringing of his alarm clock. He pressed the button which turned it off and sat up, his blonde hair messy as usual. He slid down the ladder and walked into the bathroom, he liked taking daily morning showers.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

Gilbert suddenly got up, feeling something very cold and wet, seeping through his clothes. Forgetting that he was in a bunk bed, he hit his head against the bottom of the top bunk. He rubbed his head and groaned, looking to see Oz standing next to his bed with an empty glass.

"WHAT THE HECK OZ!?!"

"You weren't waking up." Oz shrugged nonchalantly.

"SO YOU POURED A GLASS OF WATER OVER ME!?!"

Gilbert blushed as he notice that Oz had purposely poured the water over his pants and made him look like he had peed in his pants. He grabbed an old T-shirt and a pair of black pants from his bag and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door shut and locking it. He sighed and looked around the bathroom. It had marble tiles on the floor and the walls were made of ceramic tiles too, making it seem cold but yet beautiful at the same time. Gilbert quickly took off his pants and boxers, and turned the shower on.

"All right children, don't get lost now, we'll be meeting at the barbeque pit at 5.30 pm to start the barbeque alright?" Oscar-sensei said outside the coach.

"5.30 pm?!? I can't possibly wait that long, I want my barbequed meat now!" Alice pouted.

Echo, Mizura, Sharon, Alice, Oz, Gilbert and Break got off the bus. There were two other seniors joining them – Elliot and Reo. It was an extremely hot afternoon, the group of students rushed to the beach, feeling the warm soft sand in between their toes. Soon, they split into their own groups, Echo and Mizura going off with Elliot and Reo to surf while Sharon, Alice, Break, Gilbert and Oz headed off to the ice-cream parlor near the beach. It was a perfect day for ice-cream. They sat casually at the café tables, licking their ice- cream cones contentedly. Sharon managed to produced a teapot out of no where and Break was already on his fourth ice-cream. Alice settled down with her chocolate-flavored ice-cream and her cheek was smeared with some of the ice-cream. Oz's face was relaxed with a smile, his tongue darting out to lick the melted ice-cream from his hand. Gilbert ate his ice-cream more slowly, but cautious not to let it leak onto his hand. After the ice-cream, they headed off to the shimmering clear ocean waters. Sharon had changed into her bathing suit and Alice stood in her bikini.

"That's too revealing Alice-chan. How do you even dare to wear that? It isn't much different from standing in your underwear." Sharon asked.

"Che. I'll beat the crap out of anyone who pisses me off." Alice waved her fist in the air. Gilbert stood in his swimming trunks together with Oz. Break had changed into a grey coloured swimsuit. (Yea, I know. What the fuck???) Break and the others rushed into the waves, leaving Oz and Gilbert trailing behind.

"Hold on Gil... you've got some ice-cream on your face." Gil blushed with embarrassment, "Oh...where?" He laughed, and for a moment, their eyes met, and suddenly, Oz leaned forward and kissed him.

_"Oh my god. Is Oz really kissing me?"_ Gilbert thought in his mind. This sudden realization made him blush flaming red and his eyes widened. The kiss was soft and gentle, after all, it was Oz.

**Oz's Point Of View**

_"So cute…"_ that was all that ran through his mind when he saw Gilbert's expression.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

_"We shouldn't be doing this. We're both guys."_ Gilbert thought guiltily. He was enjoying it a little but he knew that it was wrong. Oz pulled away seconds later, a crazy grin plastered to his face. Gilbert was more than stunned, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Oz poked at him, "Gil-kun? Are you okay?" He blinked, finally snapping out of his daze. He could feel his face glowing.

"What the HELL was that for?!"

Oz smiled.

"You had ice cream on your lips."

"You didn't have to kiss me though!!" Gilbert blushed again at the thought of Oz kissing him.

"Whatever, let's go swim now. The others will be wondering where we have been." Oz winked at Gilbert and dragged him towards the waves.

* * *

Kyaaaa~~~ They kissed!

They finally kissed :DDD

How kawaii :3

Gil: Can you please stop making me so _ukeish_?

x3-Rhapsody: But you are xDDDD Anyways, please review people. :D


	4. On the way back

Echo: x3-Rahpsody does not own Pandora hearts or any other characters other than Mizura.

* * *

It was already 8 pm and the coach was halfway back to the Pandora Academy.

It was rather uneventful during the afternoon. They had finished the barbeque at 7 pm and Alice was still munching on the leftovers on the bus while Sharon stared out of the window. Elliot and Reo were sitting at the back of the bus and reading a book called the Holy Knight. Break was munching on jelly beans, while Echo and Mizura fell asleep, their heads leaning on each other's.

**Oz's Point Of View**

Oz shut his eyes but he was wide awake. He could here the Gilbert's soft breathing coming from beside him. _"Damn… why did I do it? It was one thing to wipe off the ice-cream but to it was a completely different thing to kiss him!!! And on the mouth too…" _Oz started fantasizing about Gilbert and stopped abruptly when Gilbert subconsciously snuggled against him. Oz sighed mentally. Gilbert was so adorable all the time, even when he was not aware of it.

* * *

Sorry short chapter, I ran out of ideas T_T


	5. Confessions

Oh god... please don't kill me. It came out quite badly.

Sharon: x3-Rahpsody does not own Pandora hearts or any other characters other than Mizura.

**

* * *

******

Gilbert's Point Of View

_Flashback_

"_We're going to have a tea party for Break-sensei today." Sharon twirled around while saying that. She had a dark glint in her eyes and looked threateningly to everyone._

"_Cool. But I have to go take care of Echo, she's having a fever." Mizura said._

"_I've already decided, Gil-kun is going to wear this maid suit, Oz-kun is going to wear this butler suit and Alice-chan is going to wear this dress." Sharon pulled out their costumes and smiled in a sweet but threatening fashion._

"_W-w-what?!? I'm a respectable boy you know." Gilbert stuttered as he protested against the role Sharon had gave him. A faint bush formed as he said that._

"_Do you have any problems?" Sharon smiled sweetly at Gilbert and pulled out a paper fan. Evil vibes were wavering around her and Gilbert shivered._

"_N-no…" Gilbert said submissively._

_---End of Flashback---_

"_Oh my god. Finally, its over!!!"_ Gilbert thought excitedly. Sharon had tortured him for two hours, wearing that stupid maid suit. (Watch the first omake xDD) Alice had worn a deep red dress and Oz looked awesome in his butler suit. Gilbert ran to the bathroom with a black T-shirt and pants and started undressing. Luckily, Break-sensei wasn't up to anything tricky that day and was contentedly drinking his tea. He left the door opened as he thought no one would see him. He started unzipping the maid suit as carefully as he could as Sharon wanted it back in perfect condition.

Oz walked into the dorm and with a sigh, he plopped down on his bed and unbuttoned the top half of his shirt. _"God, Gil-kun was so kawaii in that maid suit."_ He thought as he grabbed a random top and a pair of pants and headed to the bathroom. His eyes widened and he froze as he entered the bathroom. There, standing in the bathroom, was Gilbert... in nothing but his boxers. Oz's mind went blank as he continued staring at Gilbert.

"Holy shit." Gilbert felt himself blushing furiously as he spotted Oz staring at him.

"Ermm… Oz," Gilbert started.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Oz ran out of the bathroom, blushing like crazy. He felt an uneasy lump form at the back of his throat. _"This is ridiculous, I couldn't have stared at Gilbert like that right and... Gilbert had looked damn hot in his boxers. Oh wait, did I just think that?"_ He blushed into a deeper shade of red and shook his head of his thoughts.

"Oh shit shit shit!!! I'm gonna die." Gilbert moaned. He quickly wore on his pants and shirt and exited the bathroom. His face was still a bright red and he saw Oz sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Oz… about just now…" Gilbert trailed off as he felt a pair of lips crash against his.

Gilbert's face had turned to a very deep shade of red as he felt Oz kissing him. He had fantasized of Oz kissing him again ever since they had at the beach. Oz nibbled his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gilbert gasped, and Oz slipped his tongue out to explore Gilbert's mouth. A moan emitted from the back of Gilbert's throat as Oz's tongue won their battle of dominance.

"Oz?" Gilbert asked, confused and panting heavily as he looked at Oz.

"I love you Gilbert. I'm madly and infuriatingly in love with you." Oz confessed blushing as his emerald eyes blazed with embarrassment.

* * *

Review please? I know it was kind of unexpected but there's gonna be a lemon, i hope.

Oh, god someone please kill me now T____T


	6. Invitations to the ball

Alice: x3-Rahpsody does not own Pandora hearts or any other characters other than Mizura.

x3-Rhapsody: Thanks Alice, here's a coupon for the best meat shop in town.

Alice: Yay! :DD

* * *

8 pm

Gilbert sat at the cafeteria, toying with his soup as he thought about what had happened earlier on.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oz, I-I…" Gilbert stuttered, blushing as he looked up at Oz._

"_BAM!!!!!!!!"_

"_Oh, hi Alice. What's up?" Oz asked, pretending that nothing has happened. _

"_Hi Oz…,Gil, what are you doing behind that door???" Alice asked._

"_You just slammed the freaking door over me when you opened it!!!" Gilbert shouted at Alice, rubbing his head in pain._

"_Ooops, so sorry." Alice said with a hint of sacarsm._

"_Anyways, I just came here to inform you guys that we will be hosting a ball this Sunday." Alice said with a scowl._

"_Oh, and by the way, you have to go with a date."_

_---End of Flashback---_

"Hey, Gil-kun, who are you going with to the ball?" Sharon waved her hand impatiently in front of Gilbert, breaking off his train of thoughts.

"Huh? I haven't really thought about it yet." Gilbert answered.

"I think it'll be cute if you went with Oz." Sharon smiled at him.

"W-w-what?" Gilbert stuttered, fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, Elliot and Reo are going with Echo and Mizura, I'm going with Break-sensei and Alice is going with Oscar-sensei. She said that she didn't want to go with either Oz or you." Sharon said.

"Gil, I would really like you to go to the ball with you. Will you be my date?" Oz produced a random rose from out of no where and started reciting some cheesy lines. (Insert your epic facepalm/sweatdrop here.)

"What's going on?" Alice suddenly piped out, chewing on her beef steak hungrily.

"Argh, stop teasing me all of you!" Gilbert blushed furiously as he ran towards the cafeteria exit, tripping over his shoe laces.

"Hey, are you alright?" Oz asked with concern flashing all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gilbert replied, rubbing his knee.

"So, will you still go to the ball with me?" Oz asked sincerely, his emerald eyes staring straight into Gilbert's gold ones.

"I'll think about it." Gilbert blushed into a deeper shade of red and walked towards the dorms.

Oz returned to the table and started chatting with Sharon and the others again.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

"_Should I go with Oz to the ball or not? And I still haven't told him that I love him too."_ Gilbert thought, scowling as he remembered that Alice had slammed the door right over him, just as he was about to confess to Oz that he liked him too.

Soon, he reached his dorm and flicked on the lights. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he curled up into a ball in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ahaha, Alice spoils the confession but gives them an invatation instead.

Gosh, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter.

Too lazy to type out a long one =='

Thanks for reviewing people :DD


End file.
